Save Me, I'm Lost
by FreeWords
Summary: More than 46 survived the crash. This is their journey. Intrigue,Terror, Lust, Destiny, and The Secrets that Reap the Jungle. an OC story. SUBMISSIONS STILL OPEN UNTIL MAY 10TH.
1. Submission Form!

**So this is pretty much your basic, what if there were other survivors story.**

**It will be following through ALL 6 seasons with some episode specifics.**

**I'm not one to have like 30 extra people, so I will be picking 12 to start off with and add in additional OC's you guys ask for as the story goes.**

**Submissions close on May 10th, that's 4 whole days to think up some juicy characters.**

**If you wish to submit, please fill out the following and post it as either a review or message me..**

_Name_  
_Age _  
_Gender_

_Place of Origin (where are they from?)_

_Group (tail section, the others, works for widmore, etc)_

_Personality_

_Appearance (you can include clothing if you wish)_

_Past (basically a quick summary of their lives before the crash)_

_Reason to be in Australia/How they ended up on the Island_

_Strenghs_

_Weaknesses_

_Close Friends or Allies_

_Pairing/Ship (example: Jate = Jack + Kate)_

_Enemies_

_Possessions_

**Right well that's it! Please feel free to submit more then one but don't overdo it and submit like 6 or something, because that would just be silly.**

**Again, please note that I will use all of the OC's you give me but I'm starting with 12 and adding as we go so if you don't see your OC in the first couple chapters do not be offended or think I won't use it.**

**I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO THE 10TH!**

**I should have a list of the first OC's up by then, if not then the 11th at the latest.**


	2. The Newest Passengers on Flight 815

**So after only one day I had more than 12 submissions. Way more then I expected! An important thing I noticed was that almost everyone submitted was from the midsection. Unfortunately, not everyone can be from the midsection. So i had to switch one or two people to the tail, but rest assured they will come in before the original people from the tail come in during season 2.**

***.*.***

**Introducing Our Newest Flight 815 survivors...**

_Maggie Cather - A country girl with a big city job who comes face to face with who she's become to get ahead. _Created by Jac Danvers

_William Connely - A Canadian high-school dropout turned fishermen whose survival skills are outshined by Locke and Jack's leadership. _Created by loser-s.

_Hadassa Kindler - An ex-model from Israel dragged into a life of danger by her abusive husband. _Created by broKencorK

_Jason Chambers - A college athlete who is as determined as Jack to get everyone off the island safely as quickly as possible but cannot find it in his heart to trust those around him. _Created by broKencorK

_Abby Malinovski - A naive but strong-willed Polish woman whose prepared for anything, or so she thinks. _Created by Dinloth.

_Kaylee Hunter - An exceptionally clingy little girl whose memories were altered by the crash. _Created by kab16.

_Brad Donegan - A single dad running from the scars his ex left and desperate to find his son, who has gone missing in the jungle. _Created by Golden-Black-Dragon.

_Remy Russell - A teen genius who stays quiet but hears everything. _Created by JasperThePig.

_Iris Palmer - A headstrong Volleyball player bent on distracting herself from how she ended up in Australia. _Created by Unidentified Pineapples.

_Liz Fitch - A brilliantly perceptive and empathetic british girl whose past is tied in with the island in ways she doesn't know. _Created by SunGoesDown.

_Duane Harding - A charming gentleman with a hero-complex and rogue tendencies. _Created by The Tester.

_Xavier Harrison - A slick criminal hired by Widmore before becoming a traitor with a target on his back. _Created by hammerathogwarts.

**And thats it for the first few chapters. Then I will introduce the rest of the OC's as they come into play during the story.**

**Thank you to all those who submitted the above. SUBMISSIONS ARE STILL OPEN UNTIL THE 10TH, for all those who wish to have an OC come into play during seasons 2,3,4,5,or 6. After then submissions are closed for this story.**


	3. Prior To The Pilot

_People. So many different people._

_Some alive and some dead._

_Screams; Some of terror, others of names: In different tongues._

_Piercing screeches of an engine. The blast of metal exploding._

_Waves meeting the shore._

_An endless sky._

_A journey begins._

X O X

" Where are we going again?" Oliver Donegan whined moodily as he dragged his carry on at glacier speed behind his father. Brad had gotten their airline tickets last minute, not telling Oliver where they were going.

"I told you. I'm taking you back home with me."

" But why can't mom come?" Brad sighed; Oliver just wasn't going to let this go. " I told you, she still has things to do here." Like therapy, he thought.

"I still don't understand why we couldn't just wait for her here." Oliver sulked. " Because I said so, that's why. Now come along, the gates just up here." Brad picked up his pace and as Oliver struggled to catch up, his bag opened.

"Crap!" he scrambled trying to shove everything back before he lost sight of his father.

" You need some help?" he looked up at a smiling woman who was crouching in her Jimmy Choo's to help him.

"Thanks."

"It was no problem," she replied, brushing off her dress at the knees and steadying herself, "so where are you headed?"

Oliver's head snapped up, he'd completely forgotten about his dad.

" Um, I don't know actually. I lost my father in the crowd when my stuff fell out." He was worried now, where would he go?

" Well do you have your ticket?" He nodded, not seeing how this would help and handed it to her.

"Oh! Flight 815, that's my flight too. I'm assuming you were going to the gate?"

He let out a breath of air, relieved, " That's what he said right before I lost him."

She chuckled, " Come along then, we'll find you dad."

" Thanks a lot, I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't helped me. I'm Oliver by the way."

"Maggie, and I was happy to help."

X O X

Iris Palmer took one last longing look at the sun-blazed sky from her spot on the escalator near the window. It'd been four months of non-stop beach Volleyball and 130 unread emails in her inbox, but she was finally going home. _No more distractions now_. She swallowed the lump in her throat and found a seat, sitting as stiffly as possible.

Behind her she heard a woman ranting in what sounded like Polish and across the isle she saw a girl hidden behind a curtain of brown hair and a very worn out copy of Lord Of The Flies.

Iris remembered reading that. It had been required for all juniors to read in English and Iris had hated it. A bunch of boys stuck on an island that eventually start killing each other? No thanks.

It had been Mark who had told her to look beyond the brutality and see that it was a story that examined raw human instinct. She still didn't like it, but somehow Mark had made it sound so much more interesting then it was. She shook her head, _now is not the time to think about him_.

"Is there a Kaylee Hunter here?" A stewardess called, scanning the isles.

A girl who looked about nine or ten, nervously made her way up to the front, twisting her fingers in the her red hair which was tied messily into pigtail braids.

"I am Misses." Iris was never one for children, but even she had to admit this girl was adorable.

"Kaylee, you're going to have to come with me to be seated early because you're flying without your mummy or daddy. But I'll be sitting right behind the curtain in the back if you need me alright?" There was a small nod from the girl and Iris was once again out of distractions and back in her thoughts.

X O X

The door of the airport bathroom slammed as Hadassa Kindler entered quickly and locked herself in. She leaned her head against the wall and whimpered as another shot of pain went through her side.

Limping slightly, she faced the mirror and her stomach recoiled at the sight before her. A skeleton almost, with tanned skin like a thin slip around her bones, once shiny and beautiful her hair fell in matted mud colored strings around her face, and her eyes were glazed over and dead looking.

Turning on the tap she scooped a handful of the water and lowered her face into it. Slowly letting her wet hands run down her face. _You can do this; all you have to do is get on the plane._

X O X

William Connely tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for an African American man to get done using the pay phone.

He was wearing his least comfortable shoes, he hadn't gotten a chance to buy his morning coffee, and he had come to Australia for apparently no reason.

It really was unbelievable what kind of bad luck he had. His roommate Trevor would be howling with laughter if he could see William now. Honestly, what a waste of time and money Australia had been and it was entirely his mother's fault. His stupid, drunk, floozy mother who for some reason, his father was still in love with no matter how many times she cheated or stole from him.

When he finally got a chance to use the pay phone, nobody picked up. Letting out a groan of frustration he tried his father's cell phone instead and resumed tapping his foot.

"Hello?" came the throaty voice of Howard Connely.

"Yeah dad, listen, it's me. Mom wasn't there."

"What do you mean she wasn't there?" William cringed at the tone of his father's voice.

"Exactly what I said, she wasn't there. They said somebody bailed her out early yesterday morning."

"But that's impossible, she called me to do that and I sent you!"

He was loosing patience now," I am well aware of that seeing as I'm the one who spent 22 hours on a plane to come down here."

"Don't act smart with me. Just get your ass home and we'll talk about it then."

"Fine." William angrily shoved the phone back and grabbed his suitcase.

X O X

"The strongest scotch you have please, thanks."

Duane Harding slipped onto the barstool and took a large gulp of the drink. He was having mixed feelings about returning to the states and although he was clean, that didn't mean he had to be sober as well.

He watched as a Hispanic woman smiled and flirted with an older but good-looking man, taking occasional sips from her glass.

There was a groan beside him and he looked down to see a man slumped over with his head of gelled back hair cradled in his arms.

" Tough day then?"

The man snorted, "You could say that."

" Where you flying to that's got you drinking?"

"L.A"

" Small world, so am I."

The man sat up and adjusted his blazer and held out his hand,

"Xavier."

The younger man stared at it before a hint of a smile graced his features and he shook the hand." Duane Harding."

"_**Attention, all passengers of Oceanic Airline flight 8-1-5 please make your way to the gate, boarding will begin shortly**_"

"Guess we better go then, it was nice to meet you Xavier." Duane downed the rest of the scotch made his way through the crowd.

If he had stayed a minute longer he would have heard Xavier say, " I wouldn't be so sure of that, Duane."

X O X

The attendant behind the desk at flight 815's gate leaned into the mic, " Now boarding rows eleven through twenty-three in the fuselage."

Grabbing his backpack, Jason Chambers joined the line to board behind his friend Nate.

"It's awesome we have the same flight dude, frickin unreal. Now we can get a chance to catch up more. It has been eight years after all; I still can't believe little Sammy Thompson got a babe like Talia. But I guess it must be because of his money I mean, did you see the size of their reception…"

Jason nodded and then began to drown out the rest of Nate's words. He was right, it had been eight years, but seeing Nate again at Sam's wedding had reminded Jason just how much Nate used to annoy him in high school.

He let his gaze roam down the line, looking at the people who would be on the flight with him and stopped at a blonde a few people up from him.

She was playfully running her hands through her hair and having a conversation with a boy who wasn't in the line. From what he could hear, she had a British accent.

" This sucks Colin. Why didn't you think to book our seats together? Now I'm probably going to get stuck next to some smelly old wanker and it's all your fault, you twat," she was saying.

The line was moved forward. "…Jason? Have been listening?"

His head turned, " What?"

Nate rolled his eyes, " I was asking about Alec."

"Oh. He's fine. I called him earlier to check up, he's just waiting for me get home."

Nate nodded, " He's lucky to have you Jase."

" I guess."

He looked up again but the girl was gone. _Oh well_.

X O X

Abigail Malinovski thanked the gods for Facebook. For without Facebook she would never have met Andy. She had met Andy in a discussion group for martial arts techniques and he had been a good friend to her.

And now, when she literally had nowhere else to go, he was taking her in until she got back on her feet.

_**Last call; last call for passengers in row eleven through twenty-three in the fuselage**_

She froze. She hadn't heard the announcer woman the first time.

"Filmu! Filmu! Jestem zbyt późno. Poczekać, Jestem nadchodzących Czyż wystartować bez mnie!" (Shit!Shit! I'm late. Wait, I am coming don't take off without me!)

She all but ran to the desk, "Czyż! Please wait! Here's my ticket. Just please don't let it take off with out me."

Right behind her was a large man carrying his suitcase on his head and sweat stains on his shirt. It was obvious Abby wasn't the only one late.

She gave a sigh of relief when the woman smiled and gave her ticket stub back, " You may proceed."

" Oh, thank goodness. I could not have missed this flight."

X O X

_**Now boarding all passengers in row twenty-three through thirty-four**_

" Did you find him?"

"Yes sir. He's boarded a plane to Los Angeles, Oceanic Flight 815."

" I assume you have a ticket?"

" They've found me an available seat in the tail, sir."

"Is that where he is?"

"No sir, he's in the fuselage but there's nowhere for him to go on the plane and I'll be able to follow him once we land."

"Good. You know what's at stake. Don't take any risks unless necessary. Should you fail to kill or apprehend him, you do everything it takes to align yourself with him, then report back to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"See you in a few hours."

"Will do sir."

AN: _Thank You so much to anyone who has submitted an OC. Submissions are still open for seasons 2-6 until the 10th. At this point i'm mainly looking for Widmore/Freightor people and Others. _

_Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any part of Lost or it's characters. The character's in this story belong to their respective makers. I own the writing and that's pretty much it._


End file.
